True Disasters
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: One disaster after another hits NCIS...who will survive? who will perish? and who will be strong ?
1. Murder&Arson

**Ohhhhh I have this sudden urge to write a really long story consisting of lots of chapters at random lengths and to have characters turned inside out.....not literally guys! But there will be changes! And there will be a magic character or maybe a few ….yeah I haven't decided yet but here is the intro to this ….strange story ….so Phahahahaha evil leprechauns told me to do it!**

Fourteen year old Sarah David was sat on the edge of a building, not just any random building it was the building that Kate was killed on. When Sarah first came to the country Kate had adopted her, at the time she had not known of her mother. Whether her birth mother; Ziva David was alive or not was one of the many unanswered questions she had. She had not known of her father at all. When Kate had passed away, Jen had been the one to tell her and the one to be there for her. Soon after she found out that Ziva was her mother. Then she found out that Jethro Gibbs was actually her father. Ziva and Jethro had had an affair back in Israel whilst Gibbs served for the Navy. She never moved back in with her mother or her father. Through fear of her mother rejecting her and the fear of being taken from her mothers arms again. Just like she had been when she was a mere Six years old. She stayed with Jen.

That was until the night that everything begun. The nightmare that she would never forget. The trauma that would haunt her for a million life times. And the consequences that would be more drastic than anyone would realise.....until it was too late!

See thing was Jasper Shepard was alive! Jenny Shepard was in Los Angeles.

The situation that Sarah did not realise until she woke at a little past one am. She got out of her bed, her pyjamas were too big for her but they were comfy. She rubbed her eyes in a child-like manner and padded along to Jen's bedroom. She pushed the door open, "Mom?" she called into the darkness softly, after having a nightmare. She frowned seeing the bed made, and checked the rooms upstairs, she sighed and walked down the stairs. A soft light billowed from beneath the study door and Sarah timidly pushed it open. A man turned to her, "You must be Sarah" he said to her.

Sarah watched him, she was scared, she did not know why this man was here and nor did she know where Jen was, "Where's my mom?" she asked childishly

The man she recognised from the photos as Jasper Shepard laughed, "She my dear, is dead!"

Sarah's face dropped, her eyes filled up with painful tears, "No! No, your lying! She can't be!" she sobbed, her heart breaking inside of her, and the image of a broken child was reflected in her body language and her facial expressions.

Jasper laughed, and turned on the laptop, clicking a few buttons he brought up security footage from what looked like a diner. Sarah cried, screaming out for her mother as she witnessed cruel metal bullets pierce through her mother's chest. The blood flowing from her mother like a river, as the tears flooded from her eyes. She found herself on the floor, on her knees screaming in pain, she wanted her mother to be okay, she was scared, she was terrified and she was only a child.

Jasper looked pleased with himself as he saw his only daughter fall flat on the concrete floor. He flicked off the footage and kicked the sobbing child in the ribs.

Sarah whimpered, "What did you do to her? What did you to my mother?" she cried, holding her ribs, as she backed away from him, shuffling on her behind, she was terrified, she saw the gun in his jacket and her eyes were wide, watching him approach her.

He moved forwards, stalking towards her, he towered above her at over six foot. Her mere five foot figure curled in fear in the corner of her mother's study, as she cried her heart out at the loss of her mother.

He leant forward grabbing a large handful of her hair and throwing her into the middle of the room, he was not gentle with her, nor was he kind to her. She cried and fought to get away from his overpowering body that leered above her. She fought against his restraints and fought against his touches and his advances. She tried to fight but it was pointless.

After he finished with the sobbing child he threw her where he thought no-one would find her. The unconscious and injured girl was thrown under the stairs.

Hours later and she still lay unconscious, broken and beaten beneath the stairs. The door shut, covering her from anyone that entered the home. Or as it should have been called. The crime scene.

Gibbs entered the study, not knowing anyone was in there, he knew there had been a struggle, that much he could tell, but then again Jen may have simply got annoyed with something and lashed out in her office. He lifted the slip of paper from her desk, it simply read _'Dear Jethro' _then nothing. She had begun to write a note before leaving but she simply had not known what to write.

As he departed from the large house, he did not check the rooms. He did not check the child's bedroom, and he did not check the room beneath the stairs. He simply lit the match and threw it to the floor of the sitting room, causing the room and soon the house to engulf in a large amount of flames and toxic smoke within seconds of him leaving.

She would awake to see smoke billowing beneath the wooden door. She would try to open the door to find the metal doorknob too hot to touch. She would kick at the door for what seemed like forever until it gave way. She would fight her way through smoke and fire to get out. She would climb out of the study window, holding Jen's scarf in her hand and a bear that she had been given. She would be too numb and too sore to realise the burns on her legs. She would feel to used and to useless to go to the hospital, or to the police or even back to her birth mother.

She walked and walked, until she found herself on the roof top looking out over the city, tears streaming down her face. Her pyjama bottoms burnt to her legs from her ankles to her thighs, raw burns covered the backs of her legs and feet. As she sat on the edge of the building she could think of noting apart from the need to jump. The need to be with her mother and Kate, the desperate need to be dead.

She already felt dead, she felt numb and she cried her heart out as she sat there.

_**Next Chapter: Who finds her ? Will she get to the hospital in time? Review to find out!**_


	2. Tears&Hallucinations

Sarah David sat sobbing, as she gradually stood up on the ledge, she wanted to be with Jen and Kate, she wanted to be dead. She cried and cried, her body shook with emotion.

_Jen was floating above the street wearing a white long, flowing dress that covered her from head to toe, it had a curved neckline and long flowing sleeves. Her hair flowed behind her in luscious red curls, and she smiled gracefully at Sarah._

Of course, this was only a figment of Sarah's imagination, a mere hallucination. Arms wrapped around Sarah's waist tugging her backwards onto the rooftop and landing on top of something soft. Or more importantly someone soft. Hollis Mann had pulled her off of the ledge and in the process stopped Sarah from killing herself. Sarah struggled, wiggling and fighting against her. She sobbed, "Please I was so close, so close, please let me die, please why are you doing this to me?" she cried, "I want my mommy, please, I need her, I can't live without her" she cried.

Hollis bit her lip, "Don't be stupid, you will be fine please Sarah" she said gently

Sarah cried, "Let me go, let me go"

Hollis shook her head, "No, because if I let you go you'll try and jump again, I'm not letting you"

Sarah sobbed, "I don't care, I just want my mother"

Hollis hugged her, "Come on then, I'll get you home okay?"

Sarah tilted her head, she was confused, "Okay" she said softly, she wanted Jen

Hollis smiled, "Your staying with Jen, right?" she asked softly, unsure, and having no clue about the fire nor Jen's death

Sarah nodded, "But Jen's gone"

Hollis nodded, "Yeah she went to San Francisco, that's why I came to find you so that you can stay with me for a while, I have a new flat in DC" she said softly

Sarah nodded, "But Jen's place isn't there anymore" she admitted quietly

Hollis was confused, "What do you mean?"

Sarah bowed her head, "It burnt down, it's gone"

Hollis looked at her, "When?"

Sarah shook slightly, "Just....just now" she sobbed, "It was..It was so hot in there and I ..I couldnt get out and it was scary........."

Hollis raised her eyebrows, "You were inside?" 

Sarah nodded, "My legs hurt now" she cried, her legs coming too, and the pain from the burns stinging her legs

Hollis frowned, "Can I have a look sweetie?"

Sarah nodded, "Okay" she said softly

Hollis knelt down and went to tug her trousers up, making her scream in pain making Hollis stop, she looked in shock, the trousers were burnt to the backs of her legs, "I'm going to take you to hospital sweetie, can you walk?"

Sarah cried, and nodded, "I think so" she said softly, and stepped forward before collapsing on the floor

Hollis moved forwards and lifted her over her shoulder, carrying her down the stairs and outside to the car, she helped her lay down in the front seat after pushing the seat back and laying it back as far as it would go, "Everything will be okay, I promise you" she said softly and kissed her head

Sarah shook her head, "No, it's not, she's gone and she is never coming back" she said staring into the distance

Hollis stroked Sarah's cheek, "Jen will be back before you know it" she said softly

Sarah didn't say anything she just sat clinging to the scarf that belonged to her mother, and the bear that had been given to Sarah as a present. Silent tears streamed down her face. The sadness and loss spoke volumes within her eyes. Blue eyes that had lost their sparkle and was replaced with empty, and lost expression.

Hollis shut the passenger side door and climbed into the drivers seat, she glanced at the broken child beside her and flicked on the music player, to Sarah's favourite radio station, the music played through the speaker and yet more tears came....

_I'm sitting here I'm thinking back to a time when I was young...  
My memory, is clear as day  
I'm listening to the dishes clink, you were downstairs, you would sing  
Songs of praise  
And all the times we laughed with you, and all the times that you stayed true to us  
Now we say...  
I said I thank you, I'll always thank you  
More than you could know, than I could ever show  
And I love you, I'll always love you  
There's nothing I won't do, to say these words to you  
That you're beautiful forever  
You were my mom, you were my dad, the only thing I ever had was you, it's true  
And even when the times got hard, you were there to let us know...that we'd get through  
You showed me how to be a man, you taught me how to understand the things, people do  
You showed me how to love my God, you taught me that not everyone knows the truth  
And I thank you, I'll always thank you  
More than you could know, than I could ever show  
And I love you, I'll always love you  
There's nothing I won't do, to say these words to you  
That you will live forever  
Always, always and forever..........._

The tears fell heavier with each word was sung. Before she knew it Hollis was lifting her into the hospital, carrying her inside and onto the hospital bed as the doctor's begun to check her over.

Doctor looked her over, and begun to tend to her wounds, as Hollis gripped her hand, after promising not to call Ziva or Jethro. Sarah's biological parents.


	3. Food&Planes

Sarah snuggled into Hollis, she had already phoned the child's parents and told them that she would be going to Hawaii with her.

It was a plane journey that seemed to last forever for that small child, and she clutched the bear and scarf close to her, the scent of Jen's perfume still lingered upon the material making Sarah remember the happier times as she snuggled into her fathers ex-girlfriend. A strange friendship was blooming but a strong bond of trust between them.

Hollis smiled softly, "You should eat something sweetie"

Sarah nodded and mumbled, as Hollis coached her to sit up and pointed at the food that had been placed in front of her, "You have to eat, Jen wouldn't want you to waste away"

Sarah nodded and picked at her food, while Hollis ate hers, and looked out the window, wondering how long she would be keeping this up. She looked at the child beside her and gently stroked her hair and hugged her, "It will be okay, I promise you"

Sarah nodded, still staying silent, she hadn't said a single word since the rooftop, and it was obvious that she was in pain. Not physical but emotional and psychological pain.

The flight landed in Hawaii a few hours later and Hollis drove them back to hers


	4. Returns&Embraces

One year later, Sarah arrived at her fathers house with Hollis, she was much more relaxed than before and was more happy and smiley, all thanks to the amazing blonde.

Sarah walked straight in and down to the basement, followed her Hollis Mann, she smiled at her mother and father and embraced them both.

She spoke about her holiday to everyone, Abby, Timothy, Tony, and Ducky as well as her parents, while being hugged by Hollis, something that now automatically calmed Sarah and made her smile.

She moved from the blondes grip and into Tony's arms, and hugged him tightly, "I missed you" she whispered softly

He grinned, "Knew you would" he said in a cocky manner, making her jokingly hit him, "I missed you too" he said softly and kissed her gently

She smiled happily in his arms, and kissed him back, the kiss increased passion and depths until they heard someone clear their throat behind them, and Sarah quickly turned around only to be faced with the woman she thought dead. Her heart leapt into her throat, and she paled, looking shocked, not saying a word.

Jen smiled, "Shalom Sarah" she said softly

Hollis frowned this would not have a good effect on Sarah's recovery, she moved forwards and took the shaking Israeli into her arms, and pulled her close, Sarah had been having vivid hallucinations concerning the redhead and this to Sarah just felt like another one.

Jen frowned, "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy"

Hollis sighed, "She has been hallucinating that she has seen you, she tried to jump off a bloody building to get to you, and you think this is a great event ?" she said angrily, still with a silent Sarah in her arms

Jen nodded, "How bout we go back to my house and we can talk okay? Just us?"

Hollis frowned, "Your house was burnt down Jen"

Jen looked at her in shock, "It what?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Had to be done to cover it up"

Hollis glared at him, "It was you ? You didn't think to check if Sarah was inside! You idiot!"

Everyone looked shocked, and Jen had a tear fall, "You didn't check if my child was inside?" she had been like a mother to Sarah, and Sarah had not had the chance to fully bond with her biological mother; Ziva David..or Ziva Gibbs as she was now known as.

Gibbs sighed, "She shouldn't have been there"

Jen looked down, "Was she hurt?"

Hollis nodded and leant over tugging Sarah's dress up to reveal burns from her ankles to her thighs, on the backs of her legs, and dropped it holding her close.

The look on Jen's face blamed herself and she put her arms out to Sarah, crying, "Please baby, come here"

Sarah looked up and on instinct went to her arms, not wanting her to be upset, and snuggled into her embrace, the hug she missed. The hug that would help her and the hug that would solve the problems...eventually..


End file.
